Paquito y Dora
by Jenny Flint
Summary: Dora La Exploradora Paquito era un niño normal, pero muy sensible. Así que cuando Dora no lo escuchaba, se sentía morir. Y como eso pasaba muy frecuentemente, empezó a detestarla, como casi todo el mundo.


**NOTA PRELIMINAR PARA LOS MENORES DE 8 AÑOS: **Lo que a continuación se presenta no pretende ir dirigido al público infantil. Es decir, si tienes menos de 8 años, no deberías leer esto. Es más, deberías ir por tu padre, madre o hermano(a) mayor y decirles que te prohíban entrar a leer cosas así. No, no es de esas "cosas malas" que a uno le encanta leer sobre todo por estar prohibidas. Es una cosa neutral, con el único fin de entretener a quien sea capaz de entenderlo; o al menos de entender que esta obra debe ser situada en un contexto no muy frecuentado por los niños.

Pero si te va a importar un cuerno mi advertencia, sea. Pero las cosas prohibidas han de hacerse con inteligencia. Primeramente, no utilices el vocabulario aquí mostrado. El lenguaje que se presenta no es apto para emplearlo durante la cena de Navidad ni Año Nuevo; en resumen, si hay adultos (o niñas chismosas) cerca, no uses ninguna de las maravillosas palabras que aquí aparecen. Bueno, sólo las que sabes perfectamente que no escandalizarán a nadie.

Segundamente, Dora, Botas, el Mapa, todos esos seres que aparecen en Dora la Exploradora son decentes y un buen ejemplo a seguir (salvo el Zorro, porque es un ladrón inútil). En cambio, el personaje que nunca ha aparecido en la serie y que aquí hace de las suyas, el infame de Paco, es un sujetillo despreciable que no debe ser imitado, y sus paranoias varias no son más que desvaríos mentales que sólo lo afectan a él y que no reflejan la realidad para nada (busca en un diccionario eso de paranoia).

Advertidos están.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: **Dora, Botas, El Mapa y Zorro son personajes de "Dora la Exploradora". El texto que aparece abajo no es responsabilidad de los productores de dicha serie, cuya labor es incuestionable; y quien esto escribe no pretende recibir ningún beneficio monetario por su publicación. 

**Paquito y Dora.**

Corría el año de gracia de 2003. Era temprano en la mañana, y como de costumbre, Paquito ya se había despertado y había acabado de desayunar. ¿Lavarse los dientes? .¿Bañarse? Ah, esas eran cosas sin importancia que podían o no venir más tarde.

Ahora lo que importaba, lo único que tenía razón de ser en este universo era la televisión. Bueno, no tanto. Sólo el programa que empezarían a transmitir en dos minutos.

Paquito era el fan número uno de Dora. No era tan tonta, para ser una niña. Bueno, sí era tonta… o quizá fuera que estuviera algo sorda, lo cual le preocupaba mucho.

No, seguro era culpa suya. No hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte.

—_¡Griten "mochila", griten "mochila"! —_animó Dora.

—¡Mochila, mochila! —soltó Paquito rápidamente.

—_¡Digan "mochila", digan "mochila"! _—pidió Botas también.

—¡Mochila, mochila, MOCHILA! —gritó Paquito con toda la fuerza de sus pequeños pulmones.

Y la mochila reaccionó y se abrió, y Paquito sonrió.

—· / —·— / ·—

Otro día, misma rutina. Otra vez frente al televisor.

—_¿Dónde está el globo rojo? _—preguntaba Dora, sonriendo.

—¡Ahí arriba! .¡Arriba! —respondió Paquito animosamente, señalando el lugar en la pantalla de su televisor. Pero la flecha mágica que le indicaba a Dora lo que buscaba no apareció.

—_No lo veo, Dora _—dijo Botas, preocupado—. _¿Dónde está? _—le preguntó a Paquito. Era obvio que se lo preguntaba a él. Lo estaba viendo fijamente.

—¡Ahí! —se exasperó Paquito, señalando en la pantalla repetidas veces. Por fin, una vez que se cansó y se sentó, la flecha mágica apareció y señaló el globo rojo, oculto entre el follaje de un árbol.

—¡Ahí está! —sonrió Dora—. Thank you! .¡Gracias!

—· / —·— / ·—

Al tercer día, Paquito estaba enfurruñado. Dora no disimulaba que no le hacía caso para nada. Todavía Botas le ponía más atención. No era excusa el que Paquito no hablara inglés, Dora era bilingüe, .¿no?

¿Por qué no le prestaba atención cuando él, con todas sus buenas intenciones, le respondía? Era por pura mala entraña, sin duda alguna. Ah, infame. Tonta, como todas las niñas.

Y nunca volvió a ver "Dora, la Exploradora".

—· / —·— / ·—

Los años pasaron lentamente, y Paquito pasó a ser Pancho. Era ya todo un mozalbete pelagartón de 16 años, flacucho e infestado de acné; un adolescente en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra con todos los traumas y trastornos emocionales típicos de su edad.

Por años tuvo un resentimiento insensato e irracional contra las niñas; y se forjó la idea de que las mujeres sólo saben hablar y no tienen idea de lo que implica el escuchar. Además de que, por naturaleza, son tontas. Por suerte, sus hormonas prevalecieron y su deseo reproductivo no se vio menguado por sus extraños y bien fundados (según él) prejuicios. Un día, estando de vacaciones, se despertó temprano (cosa rara, ya que en vacaciones acostumbraba irse a dormir hasta cerca de las 3 de la madrugada y despertar cerca de mediodía). Más curiosamente aún, no tenía sueño.

Lo que sí tenía era algo de hambre. Fue a ver si ya había alguien levantado o si simplemente desayunaría algo de cereal (tenía flojera, no pensaba cocinar nada), y en el camino encontró a su hermanito menor, con un plato de cereal frente a la tele.

—¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —se extrañó Pancho.

—¡Ssssh! —chistó Juanilillo, su hermanito, señalando la televisión.

—_¡Zorro, no te lo lleves! _—conminaron Dora y Botas.

—¡Zorro, no te lo lleves! —se les unió Juanilillo.

—Pffft —se mofó Pancho, y le dio un ligero zape a su hermano—. La tele no te oye, menso.

—_¡Se fue! _—se alegró Dora, al ver que Zorro se había ido sin robar nada—. _¡Gracias! Thank you!_

—Your well-come! —agradeció Juanilillo, pronunciando el inglés con mínimos errores.

—Pffft —volvió a mofarse Pancho.

El día transcurrió con sana normalidad, igual que todos los días de la vida. En la tarde, Pancho salió a jugar billar y regresó a casa cerca de la medianoche, para ver un par de películas hasta las 4 de la mañana. Bostezando, se fue a dormir.

—· / —·— / ·—

—Hey, Dora! —saludó Botas.

—Hello, Botas! —respondió Dora.

—Oye, .¿qué es eso? —se extrañó el pequeño mono lila, señalando un arbusto del que provenían sonidos guturales.

—No sé… ¿qué creen que sea? —preguntó Dora a un punto fijo en el horizonte.

—¿Qué creen que sea? —volvió a preguntar Botas.

—… Creo que tendremos que ir a ver, Botas.

Así dijo la niña, y así lo hicieron ella y el pequeño mono. Se aproximaron con cuidado a los arbustos y los rodearon sigilosamente.

Y ahí estaba Pancho, durmiendo a pierna suelta y roncando estentóreamente.

—¡Es un chico, Dora! —soltó Botas, sorprendido.

—Yes! —corroboró aquélla.

—¿Crees que debamos despertarlo?

—No lo sé.

Pero sus nefastas vocecillas ya habían surtido efecto. Pancho bostezó con los ojos todavía cerrados, se incorporó a medias y se frotó perezosamente la cara para despertar por completo. Se quitó las lagañas y volvió a bostezar. Se rascó la comisura de los labios, se estiró y miró a ambos lados, abriendo los ojos por fin.

—Hello! —lo saludó Dora. Pancho soltó un grito y subió de un salto a un árbol.

—Ah… ¿qué demonios…? —balbució, cuando reconoció a la pequeña niña de ojos cafés.

—¡Hola! Soy Dora.

—¡Y yo soy Botas!

—Eso ya lo sé —gruñó, bajando del árbol—. ¿Y a mí qué?

—What's your name? —preguntó Dora.

—Pfft —resopló Pancho—. No tengo porque responderle nada a un sueño que seguramente fue provocado por una bebida adulterada en un billar.

Dora y Botas intercambiaron una mirada entre sí, confundidos.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Botas, abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

—Esto —Pancho señaló a su alrededor con un gesto, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios— no es más que un mal sueño provocado por **_drogas _**que tomé **_sin _**darme cuenta. Ustedes sólo son una alucinación, no existen, y despertaré en cualquier momento.

Dora y Botas volvieron a intercambiar una mirada entre ellos, más confundidos que antes.

—En cualquier momento —repitió Pancho, mirando a su alrededor con los brazos en jarra, como esperando ser absorbido de esa realidad bidimensional y aparecer cuasi-mágicamente en el universo tetradimensional conocido que era su cama.

—¿Sabes? No creo que esto sea un sueño —rió Botas.

—¡Claro que lo es! —replicó Pancho, ofendido porque su alucinación le llevara la contra—. Pffft, quisiera estar en mi casa.

—¡Eso es! —sonrió Dora—. ¡Te acompañaremos a que llegues a tu casa y así podrás ver que todo esto es real!

Pancho comenzó a reír histéricamente.

—¡Oh, **_claro_**! Sí, por supuesto. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? .¿Sabes dónde vivo, Dora? —preguntó, un tanto peligrosamente.

—No —respondió Dora, con su inocente sonrisa.

—Pues vivo en un pequeño rancho cerca de Guadalajara. ¡Vivo en La Chingada!

—¡En La Chingada! —repitieron Dora y Botas, alegres.

—Ahí mismo —corroboró Pancho.

—¡Pues vamos allá! —urgió Dora—. Pero… no sabemos cómo llegar.

—¡Oh, no! —se lamentó Botas.

—Pfft. ¿Porqué no dejan de hacerse los idiotas y sacan su mapita?

—¡El mapa! —soltaron Dora y Botas al mismo tiempo. Dora se volvió hacia un punto indeterminado—. ¿Nos ayudarán a llamar al mapa?… ¿Sí?… Great! .¡Digan "mapa", digan "mapa"!

—Pffft.

—¡Digan "mapa", digan "mapa"! —reiteró Botas.

—Pfffffffffft —Pancho no sabía si reír o llorar, así que simplemente hacía "pfffft".

Y de la mochila de Dora surgió un rollo de papel.

—Si a algún lugar quieren llegar, a mí deben consultar, soy El Mapa —comenzó a cantar—. Soy El Mapa, soy El Mapa; yo los puedo ayudar a los sitios encontrar, soy El Mapa. Soy El Mapa, soy El Mapa, soy El Mapa; soy El Mapa, soy El Mapa, soy El Mapa, soy El Mapa; soy El Mapa, soy El Mapa, .¡soy El Mapa! —por fin dejó de cantar—. ¿A dónde quiere ir Dora esta vez? … ¡Ah, a La Chingada! Bien. Díganle a Dora que, para llegar al Rancho La Chingada, primero tiene que atravesar por el Desierto Acosante; después tiene que pasar por el Bosque Maternal y al final llegará al rancho La Chingada. ¿Comprendido? Primero al Desierto Acosante, luego al Bosque Maternal y al final a La Chingada. Desierto, Bosque, Chingada. Desierto, Bosque, Chingada —repitió, señalando los lugares que mencionaba.

—¡Ah! —sonrió Dora—. Así que primero hay que atravesar el Desierto Acosante —dijo, mientras un pequeño recuadro aparecía a su derecha—, luego pasar por el Bosque Maternal —un segundo recuadro apareció a la izquierda del anterior—, .¡y finalmente llegaremos a La Chingada! —sonrió, mientras un último cuadro aparecía a la izquierda del anterior. Luego empezó a señalarlos por turnos—. Desierto, Bosque, Chingada. Desierto, Bosque, Chingada. ¿Ya se lo aprendieron?

—¡Desierto, Bosque, Chingada! —repitió Botas—. ¡Está claro!

—Pffft. Clarísimo —bufó Pancho, irónico. Ninguno de los ecosistemas mencionados existía en la geografía mexicana. Dios, nunca volvería a ese billar. Usaban drogas demasiado peligrosas.

Empezaron a andar.

—¡Vamos, c'me on, vamos todos allá! —cantaron Dora y Botas.

—¡Manos a la obra…! —comenzó Botas.

—¡…en una sola maniobra! —finalizó Dora—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Al ranchito La Chingada! —respondió Botas, cantando aún—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Al ranchito La Chingada!

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntaron los dos, para responder ambos—. ¡Al ranchito La Chingada!

Pancho se dio una palmada en la frente, exasperado. Era demasiado estúpido para ser real. Ojalá despertara pronto. Mientras, Dora y Botas seguían cantado.

—Desierto, Bosque, Rancho La Chingada; Desierto, Bosque, Rancho La Chingada; Desierto, Bosque, Rancho La Chingada; Desierto, Bosque, Rancho La Chingada; Desierto, Bosque, Rancho La Chingada; .¡Desierto, Bosque, Rancho La Chingada! —dejaron de cantar sólo para tomarse de las manos y ejecutar un pequeño baile infantil y altamente nefasto para la retina de Pancho.

—… demasiado estúpido para ser real —se repitió en voz alta sus pensamientos.

—Oye, Pancho —se volvió Dora a él repentinamente tras dejar de bailar—. ¿Qué haces tan lejos de tu casa?

—Ya te dije que esto sólo es un sueño provocado por **_estupefacientes_**. Ni tú ni el chango ése existen.

Dora y Botas dejaron de caminar, viendo a Pancho con asombro. Finalmente, Botas sonrió nerviosamente.

—¡Eres un bromista! .¡Claro que existimos! Si no, .¿cómo estaríamos aquí?

—Porque es un sueño —soltó Pancho, aburrido, arrastrando las palabras—. Además, tú eres el que menos probabilidades tiene de existir. Eres un chango morado, y no hay changos morados en ningún lugar del mundo.

—Pero estoy aquí —volvió a reír Botas. Pancho suspiró. Era inútil.

Entonces se le ocurrió la idea más descabellada del Universo. Sacó su celular y empezó a buscar entre sus ringtones hasta que dio con "Beyond the Veil", lo más pesado que tenía. Lamentó haber borrado las canciones de Kiss y Metalica la semana pasada.

Entonces, su mente superior le dijo que, en el mundo de los sueños, no tendría porqué haberlas borrado. Las buscó y, en efecto, aparecieron.

Abstraído como estaba en sus ocupaciones, no se dio cuenta de que Dora y Botas estaban cuchicheando.

—¿Oíste eso?

—Sí… sonó como que alguien se escondía entre los arbustos.

—¡Oh, no! —se preocupó Dora—. ¿Será Zorro?

—¡Seguro quiere el celular de Pancho! —dedujo Botas sin ninguna prueba para respaldar su conjetura.

—¿Nos avisarán si ven a Zorro? —sonrió Dora hacia un punto fijo en el horizonte, donde no había nada—. ¿Sí? .Great! Thank you!

Siguieron andando, mientras Pancho peleaba por encontrar el momento más estridente en la historia del heavy metal en su celular.

—¿Vieron a Zorro? —Dora se detuvo y ella y Botas miraron a su alrededor.

—Yo no veo nada —el pequeño chango morado se encogió de hombros. Y siguieron andando, hasta que se detuvieron de golpe de nuevo.

—¿Vieron a Zorro otra vez? .¿Dónde? —Dora miró a su alrededor, y entonces vio a Zorro acercándose subrepticiamente a Pancho—. ¡Ayúdennos! —clamó al punto perdido en el horizonte—. Digan "¡Zorro, no te lo lleves!"

—¡Zorro, no te lo lleves! .¡Zorro, no te lo lleves! .¡Zorro, no te lo lleves! —conminaron ella y Botas al pérfido ladronzuelo. Pero era demasiado tarde. Zorro le había arrebatado el celular a Pancho.

—¡Wey! —exclamó Pancho de la impresión. Iba a lanzarse en pos del ratero, cuando se percató de que Zorro no había salido huyendo con el botín, como de costumbre, sino que examinaba cuidadosamente su mercancía.

—Mmmh… es un modelo algo viejo.

—¿Y a ti quién te preguntó, …? —el resto de la pregunta de Pancho es irreproducible por su altisonancia y su falta de recato.

—Uy, si yo no estoy criticando, nada más estoy diciendo —se defendió Zorro, lanzándole el celular a Pancho para que lo atrapara—. A la próxima trae algo decente que robarte —burlose, y se fue.

—¡A la próxima! —se indignó Pancho, tomó una piedra del suelo y se la arrojó a Zorro con todas la fuerza de su flacucho brazo, que era bastante. Zorro cayó inconsciente—… che Zorro mamerto… —maldijo por lo bajo Pancho.

—¡Detuvo a Zorro! —se asombraron Botas y Dora.

—¿Qué tiene? —se mosqueó Pancho.

—¡Nadie había detenido a Zorro antes! —clamó Botas.

—You're great! —aseguró Dora.

—Sí, ya sabía —refunfuñó Pancho, y siguió buscando entre las melodías de su celular y caminando con aire ausente.

Siguieron andando hasta que el suelo se volvió arenoso y la temperatura aumentó.

—Parece que ya estamos en el desierto —notó Dora—. ¡Qué calor hace!

—¿Por qué lo llaman Desierto Acosante? —preguntó Botas. Pancho, escuchando a medias la conversación, presintió que no quería saber porqué.

—No lo sé —respondió Dora, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Heeeeey, **_pa-pa-zo-te_**! —soltó una voz que venía de la nada. Pancho siguió en lo suyo. Seguro le decían a Botas—. Tch, tch —volvió a soltar la misma voz—. Sí, tú, el del celular, .¡CUERO!

Pancho guardó el celular, levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. Sólo estaban Dora y Botas, algo acalorados. Pancho apretó los labios y siguió andando, indiferente.

—Uuuuuuy, papucho, qué rico caminas, .¡pero aquí caes! —prosiguió la voz. Pancho comenzaba a incomodarse. Ni Dora ni Botas le agradaban, pero ciertamente esa clase de expresiones no eran adecuadas para soltarlas frente a una niña. Sin embargo, Botas y Dora parecían no estar escuchando nada—. ¡Ignórame, pégame, mátame, pero no me dejes!… ¿Ya quiere comer el pajarito? Porque aquí hay **_masa _**de sobra… Grrrr, tigre, ven, minino.

Pancho sacó los audífonos del celular, se los puso y puso cualquier cosa a todo volumen para dejar de escuchar tan horrendas insinuaciones. No es que fueran horrendas por las implicaciones, sino por lo… corrientes que eran. La voz tenía un acento de ordinariez que no podía con él, y no podía menos que imaginarse que quien lo decía era un tipa excesivamente mal maquillada, con aretes muy grandes, un peinado horrible, nariz gigante, dientes enormes y cuerpo de perro parado.

—Look there! —soltó Dora de repente—. ¡Camellos!

—¡Qué bien! —se alegró Botas—. ¡Veamos si quieren llevarnos!

Tras una cháchara intrascendental, atravesaron el Desierto Acosante. Se bajaron de los camellos (para alivio de Pancho, que ya le dolía el cóccix y sentía que las piernas le iban a quedar zambas), Dora les agradeció y siguieron andando. Para fortuna de Pancho, seguía con los audífonos puestos; así que no escuchó la infausta cancioncilla de Dora y Botas… otra vez.

—¡Vamos, c'me on, vamos todos allá! —cantaron Dora y Botas.

—¡Manos a la obra…! —comenzó Botas.

—¡…en una sola maniobra! —finalizó Dora—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Al ranchito La Chingada! —respondió Botas, cantando aún—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Al ranchito La Chingada!

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntaron los dos, para responder ambos—. ¡Al ranchito La Chingada!… Desierto, Bosque, Rancho La Chingada; Desierto, Bosque, Rancho La Chingada; Desierto, Bosque, Rancho La Chingada; Desierto, Bosque, Rancho La Chingada; Desierto, Bosque, Rancho La Chingada; .¡Desierto, Bosque, Rancho La Chingada! —dejaron de cantar sólo para tomarse de las manos y ejecutar un pequeño baile infantil y altamente nefasto para la retina de Pancho, quien sabía lo que estaba pasando por la despreciable coreografía de la niña y el changuillo.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Miren! —exclamó Dora, señalando una senda entre los árboles, que se hacían más numerosos conforme avanzaban—. ¡Ésa debe ser la entrada al Bosque Maternal!

—¿Por qué le llaman Bosque Maternal? —quiso saber Botas. Pancho estaba seguro de no querer saber.

—No lo sé —respondió Dora. Seguro la respuesta sería horrible para Pancho. Aparte de eso, sentía que algo se le estaba escapando. Desde el incidente con Zorro, intuía que había pasado por alto algo importante.

Así que se quitó los audífonos y guardó el celular (al fin y al cabo, su plan maligno de auto-despertarse con canciones de Heavy Metal no había servido) y se propuso descubrir por qué se llamaba "Bosque Maternal".

La respuesta lo irritó en demasía.

—¡Hincas a tu madére! —profirió una poderosa y molesta voz, alterando algunas letras ligeramente.

—¡La tuya, pedazo de…! —respondió Pancho automáticamente.

—Pancho, .¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Dora, algo escandalizada por lo súbito de la reacción.

—Pffft —resopló Pancho, gruñó algo ininteligible y siguieron caminando. Se detuvieron al escuchar unos sollozos.

—¿Escuchaste eso, Botas? —preguntó Dora.

—No, yo no oí nada —respondió el monín con aire de inocencia.

—¿Y tú, Pancho?

—No lo oí y no me importa —gruñó sin detenerse, ansioso de despertar de una buena vez. Los sollozos volvieron a escucharse.

—¡Ahí está otra vez!

—¡Es cierto, Dora!

—¡Tenemos que ayudar!

—Hey, hey, hey, momento —los interrumpió Pancho—. ¿Quién les dice que necesita ayuda quien quiera que sea? No está pidiendo ayuda, así que no sean entrometidos.

—¡Pero, Pancho…! —se escandalizó Botas.

—¡Nada de peros! Hay que salir de aquí de una buena vez.

—¿Pero por qué? Ésa es una actitud muy egoísta —le recriminó Dora.

—¡Pues me vale madr…! —la voz de Pancho se vio opacada por el tremendo berrido que sustituyó a los sollozos.

—¡Hay que ayudar! —soltaron Dora y Botas a la vez, y salieron corriendo sin que Pancho pudiera detenerlos. Resignado, los siguió. Probablemente se perdería en ese extraño mundo anormal.

—¡Mira, Botas, es un bebé tucán!

—… ¿un bebé tucán en un bosque? —se preguntó Pancho, contrariado. No era el hábitat más propicio para un tucán.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó Botas cariñosamente al crío, quien respondió llorando con más fuerza y agitando la mano como si sostuviera algo y luego señaló un arbusto—. Parece que se le cayó su sonaja. Es redonda, blanca con círculos azules.

Entre el follaje del arbusto sobresalían varios cuerpos redondos de distintos colores. Pancho reconoció con facilidad la sonaja, como siempre. Pero se contuvo y comenzó a tomarles el tiempo mentalmente.

Les tomó cosa de 4 minutos a Dora y Botas el hacer preguntas al aire para finalmente reconocer la sonaja entre un capullo blanco, una pelota de béisbol, una sonaja azul con círculos blancos y una fruta redonda y blanca con cuadrados azules. Le dieron el juguete al bebé tucán y siguieron andando hasta salir del bosque.

—· / —·— / ·—

—¡Ya llegamos, Pancho! —exclamó Botas—. ¡Estamos en La Chingada!

—Sí, por supuesto —masculló Pancho hostilmente. Ese lugar no se parecía al auténtico La Chingada que existía en el mundo real. Había pasado por ahí una vez. Y había otra cosa que lo molestaba, pero no podía definir qué era. Súbitamente, la revelación le llegó de improviso—. ¿Cómo saben que me llamo Pancho? —soltó, viendo alternadamente a Botas y a Dora, quienes sólo soltaron una risita.

—Has crecido mucho, Paquito —sonrió Dora.

—¿Eh? —el perturbado adolescente no entendía nada. Por ejemplo, no entendía de donde habían salido el confeti y los globos que habían empezado a caer.

—¡Lo hicimos! We did it! —exclamaron Botas y Dora.

—Pasamos el desierto y llegamos al bosque, lo hicimos. Lo hicimos, lo hicimos, .¡lo hicimos, muy bien! —cantó Dora—. Salimos del bosque y llegamos a La Chingada, lo hicimos, lo hicimos, we did it!

Pancho, exasperado, soltó el grito más potente que daría en su vida. Y despertó con una cruda física y moral horrible.

—… che Juanilillo, no vuelvo a ver la tele con él —juró, mientras se frotaba la cara, y trataba de pasar por alto que de la sala provenía un rumor que sonaba a "soy El Mapa, .¡soy El Mapa!".


End file.
